


No place on earth they’d rather be.

by gelos (bia_mpinto)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Fluff, M/M, Public Display of Affection, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 10:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12430638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bia_mpinto/pseuds/gelos
Summary: Steph, thank you so much for correcting my spelling and grammar mistakes and for encouraging me to take credit for this and to continuing writing!! <3originally postedhere!This was the first thing I ever wrote. It's so small but I thought I should just post it here anyway. Hope you enjoy!hit me up on tumblr!





	No place on earth they’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> [Steph](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com), thank you so much for correcting my spelling and grammar mistakes and for encouraging me to take credit for this and to continuing writing!! <3 
> 
> originally posted [here!](http://inevitably-johnlocked.tumblr.com/post/165758165837/gelos-inevitably-johnlocked-hotshoeagain)
> 
> This was the first thing I ever wrote. It's so small but I thought I should just post it here anyway. Hope you enjoy!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [hit me up on tumblr!](http://gelos.tumblr.com/)

It’s late. Sherlock and John are out of the house because the weather is kind of nice and they both can’t sleep. It’s been a couple of months since Sherlock confessed his love for John. John was surprised, because he thought their unspoken thing would remain forever that. He was okay with it, he still came home everyday to Sherlock and he still shared every aspect of his life with him, and to John that was enough. But now they’re walking in the streets of London, though not far from Baker Street, and their hands are intertwined like they were always meant to be. 

John’s thumb is caressing Sherlock’s skin and thinking how soft it is and how lucky he is right now. This is the first time they’ve held hands in public, only because they seem to be alone in the street and there’s nobody to see them. 

They’ve decided not to tell anyone yet, and to enjoy these moments of bliss together before the entirety England finds out and all hell breaks loose. The only person who has found out was Greg when he entered 221b without notice while John and Sherlock were snuggling in the couch watching some bad television, but he promised to keep it a secret. That did not stop him, obviously, from making a few jokes while at crime scenes, jokes only the three of them understood.

Suddenly, they hear the sound of a flash coming off and they are blinded by a light coming from some trees ahead of them. Someone just took a picture of the only consulting detective in the world and his blogger holding hands, running away afterwards. Sherlock doesn’t know what to do or to say; he stares down at John and all he sees is John with a big smile on his face. 

John says, “Now people will definitely talk.” That sparks something in Sherlock, and it’s impossible for him to not smile back. He bows down to kiss John and runs his fingers on the cheek of his lover with the most tender of touches. John responds with a light grip on Sherlock’s hip. 

It’s freeing for them both, to do this in a place that is not their house, though it is 3 in the morning and nobody seems to care – except that one person that now is going to be rich for selling that photo to all the gossip magazines. But all the same, they can’t stop smiling. 

Sherlock stops, now with his hand on the nape of John’s head, and says “Let’s go home.” John leans into the touch and agrees. Hell is about to break loose but they couldn’t be more peaceful, feeling like there’s is no place on earth they’d rather be.


End file.
